Amber Dragonflame's Story Prolouge
by TaurusGirl911
Summary: This is another of one of my 7 OC's stories, Amber Dragonflame! Hope you like it!


When I last saw myself, I was in my real world. A world with...well, everything! Family, friends, and the whole universe! But right now, I'm in ALOT of trouble right now.

_

Place: At home.  
Time: 6:35 a.m.  
Date: April 23, 2011

I was doing my early stuff in the morning, like usual. Getting up early, taking a shower, getting dressed, and getting ready for school, which was already taken care of last night. Its already close to the end of the school year, and my friends are so excited about it, but me, I don't know what to say about it. But my friends don't care about what I think about it, which I don't mind at all. I head downstairs to get breakfast as quick as I can, before I'm late that is, and I noticed that my dad has already left for work, and my mom was already almost done making my breakfast. My dad works hard, so he has to get up REAL early to get to work on time so he's not late. I ate my breakfast really quick, said goodbye to my mom, and head out the door, to get to school.

_

Place: School  
Time: 7:35 a.m.  
Date: April 23, 2011

I almost forgot about the science fair today at school. I head towards to the gym, where the science fair was going to be, and looked around inside the gym. The first thing I see when I open the doors to inside of the gym was...well, science! I looked around the gym, looking for one of my friends who was in the science fair this year, and the next minute I knew, I just found my friend in the back of the gym. I walked towards him, and just said 'hi' to him.  
And just to let you know, his name is Brandon, and he is really good at science. People say that he's good at math, but I don't give a crap about what they think. Anyways, he showed me what project he was for the Science fair.

?: "And you think that WE don't know THAT?!"  
*laughs*

Amber: "Oh, will you ever quit it, Harry?"

Harry is one of those ones-who-makes-all-A's type of students. He is also one of those rich, snob, wannabe students, and almost all of the students in the school HATE him so much.

Harry: "And I suppose what you are saying to me is that you are making fun of ME?!"

Amber: ...  
*turns around as if she's trying to ignore him*

Harry: *grins at Amber and says...*  
"Thats what I thought."

Place: School  
Time: 3:47 p.m.  
Date: April 23, 2011

Alot of people are at the School Science Fair today! Parents, teachers, and some students who come to our school. The judges were coming around to see all of the projects that were there in the gym, and some of the judges were impressed while some were not. When the judges came around towards Harry's project, some of the judges were curious what was under the white bed sheet that was behind Harry. Then, Harry was trying to get everyone's attention. As soon as everyone's eyes were staring at Harry, Harry clears his throat and says...

Harry: "Ladies and gentlemen! You have been probably wondering what was under this white bed sheet thats right behind me. Well, I present to you..."

He reveals what was under the white bed sheet, and everyone in the gym had surprised looks on they're faces and started to say 'oh's' and 'ah's'.

Harry: "...the PowerRay 9000! It can teleport anything, or anyONE into the 30th century, into the FUTURE!"

Everyone in the room sounded super excited about it, except for me and Brandon. Harry takes the PowerRay, the smaller version of the raygun, and points it at a Apple, and blasts the raygun at the Apple, which have suddenly dissapeared as soon as he blasted it. Everyone was surprised and started to cheer for Harry. Everyone except me and Brandon. Then Brandon shouts out at Harry...

Brandon: "Hey, Harry! If your going to think about blasting that thing at a person now, don't aim it at me! I'm allergic to projects like yours!"

Everyone starts to laugh at Brandon's joke, except Harry, who is already looking angry at Brandon. Then, Harry gives Brandon a sly grin, points the raygun at him, and says to him...

Harry: "Really? Well maybe you should get out of TOWN THEN!"

Harry blasts the raygun that was pointing at Brandon, and then-

Amber: "Brandon! LOOK OUT!"  
*pushes Brandon out of the way, and takes the hit from Harry's raygun, and suddenly dissapears*

Everyone in the gym had shocked looks on they're faces, including Brandon.

Brandon: AMBER?!

Place: Unknown  
Time: Unknown  
Date: Unknown

I feel like...I'm...falling...from the sky...why...am I feeling...like this...? Please...someone...anyone...tell me...please...whats...going on...right...now...I...need to...know...

-

~End of Prolouge~


End file.
